Here Together
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It may be odd for them to have a picnic together, but it was a day that they'd always remember. *An Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme deanon.*


It wasn't hard for things to go in a completely different direction than others assumed they would go, and truthfully, Amaimon wasn't as scary as others considered him to be.

Shiemi smiled as she watched Nee move about their picnic, gleefully, and couldn't resist picking up a piece of chocolate coated candy and feeding it to Amaimon as Nee scrambled to grab one of her own.

The woman of the bunch smiled as Amaimon closed his eyes as he bit into the chocolate before he opened them with the happiest kind of glee hidden in his normally expressionless eyes.

Shiemi smiled though she did gasp when he took the remainder of that piece of chocolate and fed it to her.

The blond haired exorcist relaxed at Amaimon doing so and at his fingers that skidded her lips perfectly.

She smiled as she deliberated which kind of candy to have next as most of it was purchased by an eager Amaimon though Shiemi couldn't resist buying some with Nee at her side.

Amaimon easily picked up a single piece of hard, fruit flavored candy to feed to the girl at his side as Nee looked on gleefully.

'You look so cute together!' Nee gleefully chimed in her head that only Amaimon could hear though he smiled a little at it and accepted the approval of the cute earth demon.

Shiemi smiled as she worked her way through the candy with gleeful eyes as she watched Amaimon pat her familiar on the head.

He could be so sweet!

Shiemi still had no idea why others could be so harsh and judgemental to Amaimon who could be so sweet with her.

She slowly picked up the same flavor that Amaimon had given to her, unwrapped it, and fed it to the demon king beside her.

He ate it though if his tongue lingered on her skin, she paid it no mind.

A picnic with just the three of them had seemed like such a cute idea, and Amaimon had insisted that it contain just candy and Shiemi had agreed.

She watched the way his face carried its blissful happiness in the most casual and easily hidden of ways.

His eyes would light up slightly and his lips would slightly upturn, but the real sign of how contently happy he was, was the way he easily relaxed beside her.

He shown no sign of being the same man that had easily scared others or would manipulate or harm others at all.

She could only see him as this now, and this was what stayed in her mind, Amaimon looking so happy by her side as he enjoyed his favorite kind of 'food.'

Shiemi smiled as she let her fingers intertwine with his, and she smiled wider at how it felt to have their fingers looped together and at how he dwarfed her hand pleasantly within his.

The exorcist of the two relaxed as she watched Amaimon's hand reach for a random piece of candy, seeing that she had finished the last one as Nee sampled all of the types of candy in that same order, carefully and happily.

Amaimon gifted her a lollipop, and Shiemi was not oblivious to that being his favorite kind of candy as she sampled the flavor, but couldn't resist sharing her's with him.

If that transferred over to kissing so easily, it had no negative impact, as she molded against him so perfectly as if she were made to be beside him and relax there.

Amaimon's hands seemed to scream of experience as he'd had many years of learning how to properly hold a woman against him though neither would think of that, just how good it felt to be by each other's side.

Shiemi couldn't stop a bright smile from appearing on her face even as they pulled apart and went to choose another piece of candy to savor as somehow their lollipop had vanished.

She couldn't resist picking up a piece of pocky as Nee had chosen it for them as if she'd known that that the two would be in love this way.

Amaimon had not known about the game involved, but Shiemi went to explain it with a flushed face, and Amaimon was eager to participate.

Shiemi noticed after several rounds of the Pocky Game that Amaimon tended to win though on their last round she won; probably due to the fact that Amaimon let her do so.

They moved to sample more of their candy picnic as Nee watched them; Nee hadn't had a piece of pocky though she didn't seem bothered by it.

The sampling went on as Shiemi and Amaimon got closer and closer to each other, and slowly the sun would set long after each candy was sampled by the two and by Nee.

Shiemi stayed by Amaimon's side as they watched the sunset together.

They had long since been close enough to cuddle like this, and surprisingly, Amaimon seemed to enjoy the proximity of the two of them as slowly the sun went down and left the air much cooler by the two that barely noticed.


End file.
